vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Deal
Summary A REASON TO FEEL GUILTY - Stefan has hidden the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus’ family, and Klaus quickly turns to violence to convince Damon and Elena that no one will be safe until he finds Stefan and gets his family back. Tyler continues to make the most of his new abilities as a hybrid, but he has to face the disturbing consequences of his actions as well. After a terrifying incident, Elena and Alaric grow increasingly concerned about Jeremy’s attitude and, ultimately, his safety. Alaric meets the beautiful Dr. Fell, who is intrigued with his amazing ability to heal. While trying to strike a deal with Klaus, Elena delivers news that truly shocks him. Plot Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' * Claire Holt as Rebekah 'Guest Cast' * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Justine Ezarik as bartender * Zachary Sale as EMT guy Quotes Tyler: "Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back." Stefan: "You're not safe." Klaus: "You people seem to respond best to violence." Jeremy: ''"None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive."'' ---- Damon: "So all we have to do is find four coffins and voila- no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die." ---- Damon: “I thought for one second that I wouldn’t have to feel guilty any more … for wanting what I want." away then turns back “If I’m going to feel guilty about something I’m going to feel guilt about this.” her ---- Jeremy: "This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it. ---- Damon:'' Really? Last time I checked, you were hiding out in a haunted house."'' ---- Klaus: "There will be more." ---- [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena Elena: ] "You can go to hell." '' Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Gallery 3x10_01.jpg 3x10_02.jpg 3x10_04.jpg 3x10_05.jpg 3x10_06.jpg 3x10_07.jpg 3x10_08.jpg 3x10_09.jpg 3x10_10.jpg 3x10_11.jpg 3x10_12.jpg 3x10_13.jpg 3x10_15.jpg 3x10_16.jpg 3x10_17.jpg 3x10_18.jpg AcoO08JCMAMNsEC.jpg_large.jpg|Inside the Witch House AcpWxN6CIAA6aGh.jpg_large.jpg AcpVNQiCIAA0Jm7.jpg_large.jpg AcnSCuECQAASzxi.jpg_large.jpg Acpw6qgCAAA2K6q.jpg_large.jpg 202098--49758672-m750x740-u79f35.jpg 202098--49758673-m750x740-u73f4f.jpg 202098--49758698-m750x740-ua6565.jpg 202098--49758738-m750x740-u92a0e.jpg 202098--49758775-m750x740-u1ad28.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m10s224.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h12m04s38.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h18m58s76.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h17m58s247.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m50s149.png Nian-3-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-27007528-400-571.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988011-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988013-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988015-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988018-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988020-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988022-720-540.jpg 79c333a853d6ef56922430527132691a.jpg 15fhgg.jpg 14dgdgf.jpg 13gfghghjh.jpg 04dfgf.jpg 02ghbj.jpg 01 vnbh.jpg klaus_and_tyler.jpg still.png 5.png 6r.png 21.png Trivia *Antagonist: Stefan *It is the first episode where Meredith appears (the last main character of the original series). *This is the first episode after winter hiatus (2 months). *This is the first episode of 2012 (it will return in on January 5). *Mary will be played by Paul Wesley's wife: Torrey DeVitto. *When the show returns next month, Klaus will try to strike a deal with Stefan who won't budge. *Elena finally realizes that she must move on from Stefan. "''It means that she's open to looking elsewhere", says Plec. *Tyler will be put to the test for his love for Caroline. *Alaric will get close to Mary Fell, a doctor who's intrigued by his powers of recovery. *When Damon and Elena finally confront Stefan about his recent actions, his response makes Damon think twice about acting on his feelings for Elena. *Kat Graham also stars and internet personality Justine Ezarik guest stars as a bartender. *Elena allows the romantic tension with Damon to come and play out. *Elena inadvertnetly puts a beloved female character in jeopardy. *Damon and Elena's relationship focuses more on-screen and the romantic tension becomes epic. When the episode ends, one of these characters, Stefan, Elena, and Damon, will have set something in motion that is going to leave everyone having some pretty strong reactions. *When the series come back, we'll be meeting the old school Jeremy again, minus the nail polish. He'll be flunking school, getting fired from his job, and hanging out with Tyler again. Elena tries to intervene, but when she sees Jeremy in a gruesome confrontation with a hybrid, it becomes pretty clear that's he's on the verge of loosing any chance of happiness. *The connection between Damon and Elena runs deeper. Before the episode is over, one of them is going to make a major decision that has to do with their relationship and their relationship with Stefan. *Damon and Elena share a kiss. *It is confirmed by Tyler that the only way to kill a hybrid is heart extraction or decapitation. *Jeremy makes his first kill. Continuity *Jeremy was last seen in Ghost World. *Alaric was last seen in Ordinary People. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah